


Happy Anniversary!

by YamatoxMei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Natsuki can cook again :), fluff everywhere~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoxMei/pseuds/YamatoxMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki and Syo have been married for 5 years already, but would Syo ever forget their anniversary? <br/>So this idea came to me because I really needed some fluff in my life, my stories are getting as depressing as I am, so I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it :) <br/>It's just over 1000 words, but I hope you still enjoy, there will be no AN at all, sorry, and please enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary!

The day was coming, the big day. The day of their anniversary. Natsuki had been preparing for this day for over a month, and Syo, well, it almost seemed as though he had forgotten the day was right around the corner.

"Syo-chan, you know what the date is today?" Natsuki asked in his cute, fluffy voice, trying to hint at the anniversary.

"I think it's April 5th, why do you ask?" Syo replied, exhausted from work. Natsuki noticed that recently Syo had been coming home late from work, always exhausted, which made sense considering he worked at a place that forced him to use his body.

"No reason, just making sure," Natsuki replied, losing a bit of the spark that he had when first talking to Syo. He shrugged off the idea, knowing that his significant other would never forget their special day. They planned it by slightly altering Natsuki's name. Because his name was Natsuki Shinomiya, they used "Natsu" as summer, so the number seven. Then the "Shi" from Shinomiya for four. Knowing the Fourth of July was some holiday in America, they decided to switch it up to April 7th instead. The day that Syo proposed they get married was April 7th.

"Dinner's ready," Natsuki called from the kitchen as he brought out two plates with a healthy diet-looking meal. Plenty of vegetables as well as chicken, as well as some rice to the side.

"Thanks for everything Natsuki," Syo replied as he walked up to his husband and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, going on his tiptoes to reach.

Natsuki giggled and kissed him right back, this time Natsuki bent his body to reach the other.

"It's my pleasure, Syo-chan," he replied as he lightly wrapped his arms around the other's waist to keep him where he was. Syo wrapped his arms around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki loved having Syo's attention, and it had been a while since they were all cuddly and cute like this. They went back and forth giving each other light kisses, staying like this for a good 30 minutes, not even bothering with the food that was getting cold.

"I love you," Syo said after giving Natsuki one final kiss.

"I love you too, Syo-chan!" Natsuki replied, letting the other go, Syo did the same. It was nice and refreshing for them to be able to do that again. Dinner was a bit cold but the two didn't mind they were happy.

The next day, Syo came back home late again. Natsuki was really beginning to worry about whether or not Syo remembered the anniversary at all.

The following morning though, Natsuki was woken up be the light banging and clanging in the kitchen. Syo was probably cooking breakfast, which was rare if him. After Natsuki got the gist of cooking, Syo let Natsuki cook all the time.

Natsuki groggily got out of bed to go see what the noise was about.

"Syo-chan, what are you doing?" Natsuki asked as he walked down the hall that lead to the dining area.

"Just wanted to surprise you, it is our anniversary day!" Syo replied cheerfully.

Natsuki was so shocked when he heard the words come from his mouth. Suddenly tears started slipping down his cheeks.

"Wha-what's wrong?! I promise I didn't burn any of the food!" Syo cried out, he didn't get why Natsuki was crying. He was expecting the complete opposite reaction.

"I-I thought you forgot," Natsuki blubbered out as he started actually crying.

"Oh, I would never forget," Syo replied as he plodded to where Natsuki was, whiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Yo-you were com-coming home la-late, a-and you di-didn't react to wh-when I asked the date, and, and," Natsuki couldn't talk properly, but Syo understood what he meant.

"No, I was working extra hours to have two surprises for you. One being that I'm off all day, so we can do whatever you want, Netflix and cuddling, even just laying around in bed, or do you wanna go on a date?" Syo was gently pecking Natsuki's face all over, trying to calm his lover down, "and surprise number two is this," he said as he pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked as he started to calm down a little bit.

"Open it up," Syo replied as he pecked the other's lips, going on his tiptoes like he always had to. When they got married, Syo couldn't get Natsuki the best ring, it was a regular silver band it was nothing special at all.

Natsuki opened up the little box and was surprised to see a shining new ring. It had the same silver band, but it had something engraved in it.

Natsuki slowly read the words as he saw the engravings.

"I love you, forever and always. S.K." Natsuki was beaming, "I love you too," He let out in a breath. He couldn't believe Syo would go so far as to get him something like this.

"I'm glad you like it," Syo replied as he smiled at the other.

"Can you put it on for me?" Natsuki asked as he was almost jumping up and down from joy, practically a 180 from the crying mess he was. He pushed out his left hand for Syo and pulled of the old ring, holding on to it though because he planned on putting it back on, but for now he held it in his right hand.

"Of course," Syo replied as he got the ring from Natsuki and slipped it on his finger.

The waterworks started up again and Natsuki was a sobbing mess, hugging Syo like it was the best present he had ever gotten. Syo just soothingly rubbed up and down his back as he tried to calm the other, happy that he was able to get this type of reaction from the him. Natsuki couldn't help it, he was so happy to know that Syo hadn't forgotten about their anniversary.


End file.
